Auditio Percival
"I lived by Honor,But in death,It is all but shackles that just crushed" "My Mistress is my everything,I have forgotten The once Glorious Chief Goddess to serve her,If it was not because of her,I would had been dragged to that cursed Purgatory" "I do not hold anything against you,But My Mistress orders are absolute.Why don't you forsake yourself and let her free you of Tranquility ?" '' ''-''Percival last word before dragging his target back to "The Merciless Yonder" '''Background:' Percival was a Hero of the order,Highly praised for his ability and ruthlessness on battlefield that made him granted a rank of Arch-Hero by The Order and Inquisition and inevitably called into the ranks of angels.He was bestowed the title of "Auditio" among the Seraphim rank of angels.But eventually,He lost his life to a certain person and resurrected as Undead Auditio Personality: Sardonic,Direct,yet Kind hearted.Percival was a respected hero in his life and afterlife.But in death and service,He retained his ruthless personality and loyalty to his master,He can't be said heartless but yet He doesn't have a heart.He still doesn't have doubts concerning his master orders. Being among The Highest-ranked natural angel,He was quite solemn about his duty because he is one of the few converted divinities.Thus,making him to spare the one he is not ordered to eliminate because of mere instincts. Abilities and Weakness: Although in his miserable state of losing his body and living as an undead.He is still a formidable opponent to fight.With his Angel abilities in his previous life and body of a undead,He could make a devastating chain attack one after another. But alas,His Angel powers is still going against him,even in death.So if he is exposed to a highly condensed demonic energy,He will starts to behave like a Fallen angel and forgets his mission and starts seeking what that has been taught by The Fallen God,and even forget how to use his Angelic Power. Magics and Spells: Evil Light Magic: 'a terrible inverse form of Seraphim's light of judgment,instead of causing direct damage,it froze all kind of energy of his choosing,usually indicated by a flash of purplish blue light coming from the eye. * '''Demon's Inverse:'a Counter-measure against demonic energy,It can turn Demonic energy of the small area vicinity into solid stone or into Devil gems,The process depends on the density. * 'Light's Descent:'Anti Heaven forces spell,This causes all Holy energy to dispel themselves and forces it to absorb any kind of energy in the area,be it His own or others. * 'Elemental Discord:'Counter-measure against elementals,it causes a terrible urge to an Elemental (eg:Ignis) to search for an opposite elemental (eg:Undine) and mate with it. '''Darkness magic: '''Percival uses a Specialized Darkness magic called "Hel" from his sword "Hel's remains",this depicts his magic as a second nature of his. * '''Living Shadow: '''Percival flicks into thin air that makes a Seraphim's class angel shadow emerges from his sword,The Shadow's ability is the same as The Seraphim who it was taken from. * '''Nilfheim Root: Percival stabs his sword to the ground that summons a giant blackhole that swallows both him and his opponent,a Field-change magic to prevent any escape * 'Midas's Head:'Percival turns the very desire of his opponent to material plane,usually appears as a Hand of Gold that turns everything into gold itself. Category:Akirawa